


The Macallan 64

by esdeathly



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito and Sakazaki kiss, Asami is old now lmao, Drugs, For like one second abuse warning., M/M, Party, Plot and porn., birthday fic, birthday fic for Asami, party sex?, pls read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/pseuds/esdeathly
Summary: Asami never cared for birthdays, especially his own. He had only purchased one single gift for himself, but a different gift comes along and he would give anything to have him.I wrote this for Asami’s birthday but it took so long!





	The Macallan 64

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. A few things I want to address: there is drug usage in the story, and I tried to give an accurate portrayal of it. The finder world does indeed involve drugs, but by no means do I support drug usage. If you are going to experiment; please do research and make sure it’s in a safe environment with people you trust.   
I wrote this SO long ago, and I’m sorry it came out so late in the year! I’m still not happy with it, so I may revise.   
Thank you.

Sweat trickled down his back, and his thin shirt clung to his skin. Waves from the sun had caused his usually porcelain skin to develop a healthy, tanned glow. Humid heat made skin radiate; damp, hot, breathless. This summer had been exuberantly hot. Under the shade of a large tree he relaxed and sipped on some juice to keep hydrated and cool. Wind blew and his unusually blonde hair fluttered with it. Everyone thought Summer was awful; hot and stale. Akihito didn't see it that way, everything was alive in the summer, nothing slept, nothing hibernated. He loved it. All the best adventures seemed to start on a warm Summer's night. 

His last year of high school had just ended, and he was finally a ‘free’ adult. Nights didn't have to end, and days never had to begin. He chose to spend his nights taking pictures and walking around the city, enjoying it's emanating light, and it's ever present life. That night was no different, with a lemon ice pop in hand, Akihito wandered the streets of Tokyo, indulging in the scents and the visuals. 

His parents sent him a bit of money from all around the world. Lana, his mother was a London native and his father was from Osaka, but their professions took them around the globe; government liaisons from their respective countries. Akihito had decided to live and go to school in Tokyo when he was in high school, but that decision had left him alone frequently. So, he spent his time busting himself with photography, mostly. 

Birds mid-flight was his new choice of photography, it allowed him practice for moving objects, and if done right the photos were quite stunning. His phone crudely interrupted, buzzing angrily, scaring always any potential targets. Akihito never liked having a phone, but his friends had finally convinced him to get one, claiming they needed to get ahold of him once in a while. Pressing the green circle on the screen he put the phone up to his ear, "Hello?" 

"Aki! It's Kou, you have my number saved right? Okay, anyway. So I wanted to ask you a huge question." His best friend was always a little too excited, pretty much what you would get if one personified a firework. Kou was a great person to have as a friend. "So, like, I got invited by some girl to this party tonight, and I reallllly don't want to go by myself, but I realllly want to go, Takato is still in Kyoto with his parents so I thought maybe you would want to go with me?" The end the Kou's sentence dwindled into a high pitched question, as though he expected Aki to say no. With a sigh, he pondered. Parties were not his forte whatsoever, and he seldom attended them, but Kou wanted to go extremely bad, so much so that he was audibly whining on the phone. 

"Sure, I'll go, when and where?" Akihito had to move his phone away from his ear because Kou’s elated screeches. After a short conversation on the details, Akihito checked the time and headed back to his apartment. Keys jingled and after a bit of work he finally was able to get into his house; he always had to wiggle the knob a little, lift it at an angle and open the door simultaneously just to get in. Scourging through his closet, he picked his nicest ensemble, which was still a little subpar. It was whatever, he was just going for Kou anyways. With a quick shower, he rinsed away the grime and sweat, fond of the sweetly scented bath wash, he doused himself in it. After he was done patting and rubbing himself down, his dry skin was soft and smelled faintly of spearmint and teatree.

Finally clothed, he plopped down in front of his mirror and played with his hair, slicking it back, messing it up, doing everything to see what would look best. Eventually his fingers had ruffled the blonde mop dry, and it lay nearly perfect on his head, little whisps framing his face. A knock sounded, he could hear his best friend faintly calling from outside the door, "I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your best friend by coming in anyways!" Kou stormed in grabbing his best friend and dragging the blonde out the door. Akihito nearly had forgotten to put on shoes.   
  
It was a relatively short drive from his apartment, and Kou just raved about the girl and the party and how much fun it was going to be. Akihito just nodded and went along with the ride, occasionally agreeing. Buildings blew past in the wind, swirling together in one dark existence. Similar to a moving flip book, neon lights blending together like a black canvas that had just been splattered with the brightest paints. Times like this were when Akihito wished he had his camera the most. Settling for his phone, he still did his best to take pictures. Colors flooded his peripheral less and less the further they drove. They had stopped and the buildings stood clear now, no longer obscured from the speed, they towered ominously. The addressed complex was massive and made of grey concrete inlayed with huge fiberglass windows; modern, luxurious and nothing one would expect a party from. Also, so tall neither could see exactly how tall. Little to no light emitted and it was as if the complexes were empty. "Are you sure this is the right place?" 

"Yea, it's the right address, well I think." With a noncommittal sound both of the boys got out of Kou's Nissan. Akihito precariously followed his friend to the beautiful high rise that was lavishly decorated on the inside. Marble with gold inlay on the floors and concierge desks, matte grey and all regal looking, the architects obviously sparing no expense on the beauty of modern design. The steward nodded when Kou flashed the business card and showed which floor they needed to go to, the elevator ride silent with anticipation. Even the elevator was the most luxurious lift Akihito ever had the pleasure of riding in. 

Stepping out was like walking into a movie; electronic music filled the air, it was rather tasteful and fitting; sensual deep beats, so thick Akihito could feel the vibrations in his throat. Vivid neon lights flashed and the wind blew gently, it was a rooftop party. Attendees floated in the lit pool, and the ones not swimming flitted around in high class attire. Akihito already felt out of place and singled out. Kou, who was astounded and enamored with the atmosphere, had already began to mingle. Butlers walking around handed them both brightly colored beverages, and the blonde downed a few rather quickly, hoping the liquid would give him more courage. 

Rolling his eyes, Akihito went and relaxed in the least populated area, Kou didn't even need him with how well he was getting along with this new crowd. He was tagging around the girl who had met him at the door like a lost puppy. Akihiko chuckled and let the alcohol run it's course in his body. Soon his head felt pleasantly buzzed and his body weightless. Rhythmic music with pronounced bass lines had everyone dancing soon, Akihito not being excluded. After shuffling over to the crowds, his hips swayed left to right, his eyes in half moons and his skin shimmering with droplets of sweat. He was absolutely appetizing. 

Asami Ryuichi had never cared for birthday’s, especially his own. He had sent his mother a cake annually, and had Kirishima send cards and bonuses to his staff, but never once had an event or purchased a "birthday" gift for himself. When you're Asami Ryuichi though, every day is a gift. Aston Martin's were his favorite car of recent, and he paid a pretty penny for a few of them to play around with. He recently moved penthouses, to one with a rooftop space. He purchased both areas. It would make a good hideout, or watch tower. But none of it was for his birthday, he bought them simply cause he wanted to. However he was bound to be forty this year, warranting the single gift he bought for himself, a bottle of Macallan 64, one of the most expensive whiskeys in the world. 

He never expected a party. Never. Sudou Shuu had been a little suspicious for the past couple weeks, but Kirishima had nothing to report on him, found nothing odd. Shrugging it off, he had never suspected coming home to a very large, and well planned rooftop birthday bash for Asami himself. After a long day at the office, the man had just wanted to relax, drink his bottle of cognac and spend the day doing the thing he never did; nothing. For once, Asami's eyes had shown a bit of surprise. And he wasn't thrilled either. Both Kirishima and Sudou would pay later. But it was far too late to call it off, to do so would cause a social uproar, so he decided to go along with it, acting pleased. 

The attendees had nearly tripled in expectancy, and Asami was throughly done, eerily exasperated. He was typically a solitary man but he endured, sitting at his own bar sipping his cognac. Men and women everywhere danced around, grinning with drunken abandon. It was terribly unruly and disgusting how these people could be so absolutely careless in a place they had never been. Asami would never be like that, he was far too refined, too austere, he was too good for this.

"Holy hell." The two words fell off his lips as Asami's golden eyes centered on the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. One youthful body danced with lack of inhibitions, plump hips whining to the euphonious music, silver hair glowed like water droplets in the deep lights, reflecting color and lights, giving him an ethereal glow. Skin, celestial. Sweat dribbled off his forehead like diamonds onto his pert nose and lush lips. The small incubus threw his head back in bliss. Royal from his crown to his fucking feet. Asami had then decided what he wanted for his birthday. 

Lights and alcohol dizzied him, his hips twirling as his mind did. He was still barely an adult and had never been to a extravaganza like such before. Beautiful women and men sat in booths, snorting powder and popping pills from very little decorative bowls with no description. Akihito had never done drugs before. He would very much liked to have kept it this way. Rolling his eyes, he kept plucking drinks from servers and fumbling with his wallet to tip them. He knew what it was like to work hard. Other guests had not even almost bothered to do so. Oh, well. Rich isn’t equivalent to being a good person. Akihito flitted further from the people hazily sitting at the booths in the corner of the room, not wanting to be assumed to be in that circle. 

Sakazaki was one of suppliers of the expansive drug tables; coke and molly his particularity. New customers were a rare thing, and he saw one little soft, tender lamb in a room of mutton. Bright skin and healthy stature. But Sakazaki could reel this baby in, it was his favorite game after all. 

The blonde swayed and stumbled a bit, perhaps he had one too many drinks. He started scanning for Kou, he was too scared to wander off far from his protective friend. Calloused hands grabbed his hips, and Akihito turned around swiftly. A dark haired man with glasses and morning stubble stood, pressing his body close the the youths. 

"Keep dancing, beautiful." He whispered with a nip on the nape of Aki's vulnerable neck. Akihito gasped and his whole body lit like a kindling fire. He had never been touched like that before. "I'm Sakazaki, what's your name, baby boy?" 

"A-Akihito." The blonde said just barely over a whisper.

Gruffly the elder chuckled and his hands gripped tighter, occasionally playing the the hem of his shirt, fingertips teasing baby soft skin. Akihito had never been aroused by another's physical touch before, his chest was heaving and his body was alight.

They danced, touching each other, hot and panting. And Asami could not be more pissed off. He didn't pounce quickly enough, and now his prey was swept up by the quick and witty falcon. The little baby was quivering and ready for so much more than a little dancing. He was ready to get dicked down, hard and fast. Asami shook at the thought of his desire being touched by another man. The bartender was terrified at the sudden shattering of glass in his employers hands. 

"S-Sir, are you oka-" 

"Another." A quick glare shut the man up. 

Another glass of congac neat was quickly placed in his hand. He slammed it and gave the glass back to the barback, and then proceeded to tip well over a sufficient amount. 

Akihito couldn't understand, his body was so sensitive to this mans touch, he had never been touched by man or woman, and now of all times was not the time to realize he might have been into both genders. But he couldn't help it, his hips moved on their own, his body felt sunburnt, heat radiating from the inside out. His lower belly burning the hottest. 

Asami had played this game before, and he’d be damned if he’d lose to Sakazaki. What a joke. He left the bar for the first time all night, everyone startled and curious to see which darling he had selected from his perch. He wove his way through people and close enough to him. There he waited for a opportunity. 

Sakazaki pulled out of his pocket a capsule of MDMA, the good kind too. Pure and untainted. Like the baby in his hands. Sakazaki had considered his choice of drugs for the kid, and while opium or heroin would assure his ownership- the kid would wither to a husk of his previous self; and that would simply not do. Cocaine was a good option but it came with its own problems, paranoia was common the first time someone tried it. MDMA was perfect; a feel good drug that would help the lamb open his legs just a little wider, and while not very addictive, everyone wanted just one more. They always did. Sakazaki popped the little pill in his own mouth, and finally captured the lips of the whispy blonde in his arms, letting the saliva dissolve it. Akihito cringed at the taste but easily succumbed to the mans prowess. He didn’t know what he had given him, but it would be fine...probably. 

Asami seethed at the sight of his prey being eaten. He saw the slime ball Sakazaki give him something, presumably ecstasy. He be damned if he let Sakazaki take him home. Asami was entirely well groomed in the ‘party’ ideal. He know how to slide into any situation, this one no different. No one had ever seen Asami Ryuichi dance, ever. But he had apparently been sufficient at it. After rolling up his sleeves and unlapeling his collar, he popped a few buttons. Bit of a show for his prey. His body was in absolute tip top shape, with five out of seven days in a week he spent at the gym, grinding it out or working on martial arts. Working out also allowed a healthy outlet, usually preventing him from committing a few more murders a week. He was completely rock solid, an appealing feature for a mate. Slithering in between people of all sorts, occasionally swaying with anothers body for a moment, all trying to keep it casual, as if he was just flirting around for fun. Anyone who knew Asami, knew it was never for fun, that he was an extremely goal oriented man and his endgame sat somewhere within the pool of people. Kirishima, Asami’s right hand man, knew exactly what was happening. Swiftly he had staff prepare his bedroom and condo; Asami-sama was to bring a guest. 

After dancing and chatting and making out with this man Sakazaki, Akihito’s face flushed more and more, his body feeling tingly and borderline painful when touched. Feverish he excused himself momentarily. Sakazaki had bit his ear, and whispered for him to hurry back. Akihito went on a adventure for water, every light feeling brighter and more colorful, the bass felt soothing and like a safety blanket as if the music and the people weren’t there he would suffocate. Eyes glossed over, he stumbled to the bar and before he could say anything the bartender had given him a big glass of ice water. 

“Drink it.” The kind bartender said as he pulled out a mini bottle of water. “Keep this with you. You’ll feel so much better when you’re hydrated.” He handed the bottle to Akihito with a smile. Akihito had finished his glass already. “Just drink water and you’ll have a ton of fun. If you need food or more drink, just come talk to me, I’ll take care of you.” The bartender waved him off with a hair ruffle and smile once more, clearly knowledgeable about Akihito’s current state. The man was right too; Akihito did feel a bit better, a bit more grounded. Blinking away the deep daze Akihito kept sipping his water. He pondered if he should go home, but he saw Kou neatly wrapped around his new girl and decided he wouldn’t do that to his friend. Plus he doubted Kou would be able to drive back. Also, he was kinda actually having fun. 

Intense music sounded so symphonic and entrancing, he was unable to resist. The youth went back to the dancing crowd. Blending in with all the patrons in one body of wild abandon and pleasure. Akihito’s body was nearly incinerated by the heat within. The warmth he felt before in his belly and skin was now intensified by a thousand, a fire raged within. Before when he entered, he felt so out of place and awkward, now he felt like he belonged. Laughing and grinning at everyone he saw, he danced with anyone willing to take him. His heart felt so overwhelmed with love for everyone around him, but suddenly he couldn’t breath like before, his heat felt too big, his emotions stirred and soon he found himself crying. Not like, mournful or sad crying, but weeping cause his happy and loving emotions just grew too big for his body and were escaping the most healthy way. Eyelashes wet, like the tiniest diamonds on his eyes, his heart swelling by the moment, he was so beautiful. 

Asami smiled and reminded himself to give that bartender a bonus for being such a stand up guy. His little one was in the crowd, feeling the full blown weight of the MDMA, which was easily deciphered as what Sakazaki gave him considering the boy was almost crying on the dance floor. Informally know as rolling, he was feeling extremely euphoric and blissful. Asami knew well of this drug, and he also knew that while it makes the user extremely happy and blissful, it doesn’t really compromise ones morals. It just makes it easier to want to try new things. That was the one stickler Sakazaki must’ve confused. If the kid hadn’t wanted to go home with the fucking pig then well, he wouldn’t. Same with any other man or woman. If he didn’t wish to go, he wouldn’t. He was still in control of his mind and body. However, not through dirty tricks, Asami was determined to make both body and mind of the blonde his. 

Moments later, Akihito had leveled out, and for the time being he didn’t want to go back to Sakazaki. He was having so much fun in the crowd! Sakazaki sat, side lined, fuming. How dare this little fucking slut leave him unattended. After he gave him free drugs and then made his dick hard, it was Akihito’s job to make sure he was repaid. He got up and practically stormed into the crowd, grabbing up Akihito’s little wrists. “Heyyyyy. So, uh, I though you were coming back? Huh? What’s with that?” Malice dripping off his tongue his words had bite in Akihito’s altered mind. Sakazaki snarled when Akihito started to slightly shiver. “You’re coming home with me now. You fuckin owe me.” His toothy twisted smile scared Aki, one hand reaching around the youths slender neck, possessively gripping. “I bet that little ass throat will feel so damn good.” 

Akihitos mind twirled, and his words gargled in his throat. He didn’t want to, he didn’t want to go at all. Jerking his hands away, Akihito needed to get away, Sakazaki ripped them back raising a hand to punish the blonde. Akihito snapped his eyes closed and stiffened up his body to prepare for the impact. Seconds past ,and yet he felt nothing. Teary eyes widened, and a man that could considerably tower over Sakazaki held his burly hand suspended mid air. His chest and arms rippled under his button up, fury exuding from his stature. Whilst angry, he was still probably the most handsome human Akihito had the pleasure of viewing. Dark hair mostly neat, sharp features with a dark brow and glowing, smoldering golden eyes. Cheeks flushed, he turned his body towards the protecting man in a show of fear, slighting grabbing the mans shirt hem. 

“Now, now, Sakazaki. I doubt you wanna ruin this party. Especially since I so kindly allowed you in my home.” Asami did the closest thing to a smile as he could, but rather a sneer was in reality what it was. 

Sakazaki’s face burned beet red and his fists clenched by his side, he bowed lowly and smiled. “I’m sorry, Asami-sama for interrupting your guests.” A vein in his head bulged, and he was nearly shaking but he kept his composure and bowed to Akihito. “I’m sorry I acted so out of....turn.” Flustered, Akihito babbled about how it was okay. Sakazaki turned his body to walk away, but turned his head and around and bowed once more. “Oh, happy birthday Asami-sama.” Set, game, match. 

Asami smiled as the blonde lightly clutched at his shirt hem, still a bit frightened. He took the youths hands gently away from him. Asami then bowed at a 90 degree angle. Some audible gasps were heard and people actually stared, worried perhaps. 

Never in the history of Asami Ryuichi had anyone heard of or seen the man bow. Akihito flushed and practically cracked his head on the floor he dipped so low in return. Raising up he waved off the man and started to beg for him to get up. Asami just stayed folded. “I’m sorry anyone dare disrespect you in such a way in my own home, please do forgive me.” Flailing about Akihito finally got the man to sit up and tried to convince him that he was really just fine and that there was no need to fuss so much. “No, please come. I wish to show you a better time. I would feel so horribly otherwise.” Feigned pleading, Kirishima had to adjust his glasses to obscure his eyes rolling. Akihito however, had never met the man, and couldn’t have known that this was all chess, and Asami had checkmate. 

“Uh, it’s really okay,” Asami stiffened up again to bow once more. Akihito’s will collapsed and finally he agreed. “Okay fine! Yes, yes, I’ll come.” Asami smirked and took the youths hand, and began to whisk him away. Eyes glowered on Akihito, some surprised and some angry, mostly all jealous. Realization came a bit too late for the youth, who was still well under the influence. “Wait! It’s your birthday? This is your house?” Puzzle pieces began to click in his head when Asami lead him to a elevated platform on the far side of the roof top, velveteen ropes barricaded the stairs, and for extra security, a few men who towered over most of the guests sat on either side of the stairway. Those men bowed low to Asami before unclipping the rope and gestured for them to walk inside.

“Well, it is both. My birthday and my home.” Asami winked and nearly carried the youth up the stairs. Elevated, it was high enough to where the music did sort of drown out, and the crowd could not see them, but they could see the crowd. Lights were much more dimmed and warm than the ones in the party area. Expansive low tables and lounging couches decorated the space. Desserts and bottles of expensive liquors scattered and spanned the tables. Whisked off into the chaises, Asami asked of his drink of choice. “Which nightcap to fancy your taste. VIP treatment of course.” 

Asami guided him to sit in one of the leather lounge chairs, and he sat really close, so close Akihito could smell his cologne. His cheeks flushed when he looked and saw his rippling chest. Akihito actually had never seen any of these liquors, so he picked the prettiest bottle with golden paper wrapping the top. “Champagne coming up.” Asami expertly popped the cork as Akihito watched intently. 

“Wait, it’s not like regular wine with the cork and the twirly thing to pull it out?” Akihito swirled his finger in the air as he spoke of the corkscrew. The man let a small laugh out, not mockingly, just he had never met someone who had never opened bottle of champagne before. 

“What’s your name darling? How old are you?” Asami’s sentence trailed as he poured them both some bubbly in fluted glasses. 

“Oh. My names Akihito Takaba, but everyone calls me Aki, I’m uh, I’m nineteen...your name is Asami-sama?” He gingerly picked up the offered glass and sipped it, pleasantly surprised. Bubbly and slightly sweet, it was really good. With a grin he took more sips.

Asami cocked a eyebrow when Akihito mentioned his age. “I probably shouldn’t be assisting in getting the youth to drink, considering that you’re underage, but I’m sure you can keep a secret.” With a wink, he continued. “I’m Asami Ryuichi, purveyor of Sion. You can call me Asami.” A gruff chuckle escaped his lips before he continued. “This is my home. And it’s a pleasure to meet you, Akihito.” With a wink Asami clinked his glass with Akihito’s and leaned back, casually putting his hand on the other side of Akihito’s waist, just barely grazing him, just enough to be noticed. Breathless, Akihito still felt fuzzy and suddenly really wanted to lean into the man, his chest was so inviting. Glistening in the light, Akihito could see the curves and crevices of the mans pectoral and upper abdominal muscles; he could feel the heat emanate from the older mans body. God, he smelled so good. 

“You can lay on me if you want.” Akihito froze as his face ripened with embarrassment. Every muscle in his body felt stiff, but his skin felt burnt and feverish. “Sakazaki, the poor excuse of a man you were dancing with, is a asshole and he gave you something called ecstasy. It’s a drug that makes you really lovey dovey and want to touch. Feel free to cuddle up to me. It will make you feel extreme euphoric and happy.” Well, that explanation actually made a lot of sense, he knew why his groin and stomach was in complete knots. Not because this man was just entirely too attractive to be real. Not that, at all. 

“Uh, it’s okay, really. I don’t want to intru-“ Asami clicked his tongue and then forcefully pulled Akihito to his chest by the waist. Asami slipped his arm around Akihito’s upper body, and held him with just enough force to where Akihito knew he shouldn’t squirm, after all it would be futile. Warmth and the intoxicating scent of tobacco and cologne made Akihito easily fall into his new companions body. After some time of just the thumping of the canorous music filling the air between them, his body slowly eased up and had turned over, so they were chest to chest. Asami gently glided his hands over the youths arms and upper back, coaxing him to completely relax. 

Soon, Asami sat down his empty glass and poured the blondes glass to full once more, slightly jostling the now sleepy teen. Akihito was wiping the sleepy out of his eyes, and Asami couldn’t help but notice his big blue eyes. How cute. “Don’t you feel much better?” He pressed his lips to the blonde mop and slowly started to strategically introduce soft kisses to Akihito’s head, his hands, wherever there was skin. 

“Yea.” Akihito’s mind had never been more at ease and almost sluggish. His chest was warm and he was now in the exact state of euphoria Asami spoke of.

“Do you want to try any of the snacks?” 

Akihito’s interest obviously peaked at this sentiment. It had taken all the self control the youth had not to beg for the treats on the table. Akihito loved sweets. With a deep chuckle, Asami sat up and carefully selected a mini chiffon cake with lots of sweet cream. Asami used his pointer and thumb to pick up the treat, offered it to Akihito. “Open up.” Akihito mindlessly complied, opening his mouth and looking up to Asami, his tongue slightly extended. He had no idea how fucking sexy that was for Asami. Internally, he knew that he would see that face again, just he wouldn’t be opening up for pastry cream next time. The older man clenched his jaw when Akihito sucked on his fingers as he took the dessert from his hands, his wet, warm tongue caressing bare skin. Akihito had been clumsy, and gotten some cream near his lips. Not that Asami hadn’t calculated that mistake and chosen the messiest dessert for that exact reason. Akihito was satisfied with this one treat, his hunger entirely stifled, unaware of the hunger loss one experiences on molly. 

“Oh, no. You got some on your face. Let me help you.” Akihito nodded eagerly, ready to be wiped clean. Expecting Asami to pull out a napkin and wipe it off, he smiled and displayed his lips and face. Akihito was puzzled as their faces were getting closer, soon after, Asami had leaned and licked the cream right off, seamlessly grazing his plump and supple lips. Asami didn’t move after, their faces centimeters apart, hot breath mixing. “I got it.” Well, he did clean it off. 

Akihito slowly shook his head no. He finally understood the game. And he kinda felt like playing. “I-I don’t think so.” 

Asami grinned, his intelligent baby boy. “Where do you have some more? I’ll be sure to clean it throughly.” His voice thick with lust and the huskiness sent lightning through the blonde’s spine. Shakily, Akihito opened up his mouth slightly, and pointed to his lips. Asami trashed his facade and his control. In a instant Akihito was thrown onto the couch, laying down and panting. “Don’t forget, you asked for this baby.” Asami’s face contorted to a vision of his true self; glowering eyes and a sly smirk revealing just bits of his sadism. He bent down and smashed his lips to Akihito’s, licking and kissing hard. Akihito threw his arms around Asami’s neck and moaned as he was kissed like he never had. Asami toyed with his tongue, and bit the youth’s lips. Prowess and maturity turned the youth to a mess of groans. With immense strength Asami managed to hold himself up with one arm and unbutton his shirt with the latter. Ripping off his button up, he cut their kiss and sat up, pulling Akihito onto his lap, having him straddle his thick thighs. Akihito was panting and his pupils dilated even more when he saw the mans bare chest, drool practically weeping out of his mouth. Asami chuckled. “Like what you see?” Akihito nodded and then clenched his fists with his last thread of self control. “No, don’t fight it, touch me if you want.” Akihito shamefully looked at him but did as he was told, roaming his hands over the man, occasionally dragging his nails. Tiny reddened marks emerged and the visuals managed to turn both parties on. “Your turn.” Asami lifted the hem of the baby’s shirt, with the blonde helping by raising his arms. 

Akihito had a small and pale chest, with perky pink nipples and beads of sweat, like adorned jewels. Akihito bashfully tried to hide his body, fully aware he was no where near as impressive as the man underneath him. “No.” Asami demanded in a bellowing voice, almost angry. “If you want to be mine for tonight don’t hide any part of you from me. You’re beautiful, Jesus Christ.” Akihito could feel the mans bulge jolt underneath his ass, proving his honesty. Akihito just couldn’t see the appeal of his own body. “Say sorry baby. Promise me you won’t hide a inch of your body for me.” Akihito didn’t immediately respond, and that warranted a good smack to his thigh, Akihito jumped a little and yelled. 

“Oh, yes! I won’t hide from you! I promise!” Asami grinned. This training would be incredibly easy. Asami had to arch his back down still just to lick his little, pert nipples. Swirling his tongue around them, and biting. Akihitos eyes flew open and his neck flew back, shivering already. Asami stopped immediately, equally surprised and aroused. He had never seen anyone be so turned on just by kissing and a little licking, drugs or not, unless he was just faking it. But those blue eyes deep in the oceans of pleasure couldn’t lie. Akihito was biting his knuckle trying to silence himself, his cheeks flushed deep red and his eyes half lidded. No lies detected. Akihito was young for Asami’s tastes, but maybe..

“Akihito, have you ever had sex before?” Asami paused before thinking about his further sentences. “It doesn’t matter if it was a girl or boy, have you ever at all had sex?” 

Akihito turned his face and flushed. “No.” 

“Have you ever played with another person, like just hands or mouths and stuff like that?” Asami raised both brows and stiffened his face to intimate the blonde enough so he wouldn’t lie. 

Akihito’s face turned to a frown and he looked like he was feeling ridiculed. Just above a whisper he said “No.” 

“I’m not making fun of you, Akihito. I’ve just never taken someone’s virginity.” Asami grinned with haughty confidence. “I just fear that once you’re with me,” he leaned in and licked the outer shell of Aki’s ear and then bit hard. The boy in his lap squirmed and yelped. “You’ll never ever be able to be satisfied by another person.” Pupils blown, and a fever creeping into Akihito’s belly, he couldn’t help his labored breathing; all his responses caught in his throat. Asami thought his flushed cheeks and drowsy drunken face was just too damn sweet, and how could he let such a treasure just walk out in the morning. With a big sigh, and feigned annoyance, he spoke. “Guess I’ll just have to take that responsibility, then. Hm, I know.” His teeth showed with his signature evil grin, and his molten gold eyes shimmered in the low lights. “Akihito, you’ll just have to only ever be with me. You’ll be mine. How about that?” Akihito’s brain was full of lust and confusion, but he knew that he wouldn’t mind being with this man...probably. 

A quivering lip and delayed response disappointed Asami. He was about to give up, but then the blue eyed beauty on his lap bobbed his head up and down slowly, his hair catching the lights as a droplet of water and sunlight would; a rainbow halo sat upon his dove soft hair. 

Asami had finally managed to cage his own personal angel. 

“It’s a done deal. But, in that case, I don’t want to take your virginity here baby. This is no where near good enough. Put your clothes back on, honey.” Akihito nodded, and attempted to slide off the man. Asami grabbed his waist and kept him there, suspended on his hard dick. “No. Put it on, right here. From now on, this is how you’ll be a lot. Get used to it.” Akihito huffed a bit, but was too concerned about getting fucked than to argue. Expediently he clothed himself and Asami put his own shirt back on, not bothering to button it. 

A few things worried Akihito, such as his protective best friend, peoples opinion, so on so forth, and he felt the need to verbalize his feelings. “Oh-wait..” Akihito was about to voice his concerns, forewarn his new lover of his loudmouth buddy, but then Asami came down right on the middle of his throat, sucking and kissing that spot and then biting it; he continued his cycle rinse and repeat until a dark purple and maroon mark surfaced. Akihito gaped his mouth in a silent moan and shortly Asami came up to admire his work. “Perfect.” All thoughts of other men were gone from Akihito’s lust and drug addled mind. His brain felt squishy and pliable; his mind bent and willing. 

Akihito was still panting a bit, and before he was able to inquire what the point of all that was Asami spoke. “It’s a hickey, It just means you’re mine. I just want everyone to know that. I’m a sought after bachelor, there are some bound to be...doubtful.” Asami was careful about his choice of words. Akihito’s mind was still altered and anything Asami said he would’ve agreed to. With no clue how he already trusted this man so much, he simply agreed. Asami stood with Akihito still straddled, like a child. Swiftly and with ease he adjusted the boy in his arms to lay like a bride, his dainty hands still wrapped around Asami’s neck. And with his incredible strength, Asami carried him down the stairs like Akihito was a rag doll. 

Into the crowd, where everyone stared and gawked. Akihito was obviously nervous and pained. Asami with a light breath whispered to Akihito, “Don’t forget to look at nothing but my face, okay baby? I don’t want you to feel nervous.” Steps silenced crowds. “You know, you kinda look like my bride.” With a gruff chuckle he spoke. “I know, I’ll marry you later baby.” He chuckled and Akihito pouted, a plump lip jutting out, but stayed quiet as a mouse. 

They slowly walked down the stairs, holding each other, and Akihito actually did feel more like a newly wed bride than he thought he would. All eyes pressed into their persons, searing into his fair skin. Every person decided their activities were not nearly as important as watching the elusive Asami capture his sought after prey. The aforementioned Asami could feel the nervousness of his boy in his arms. So he compensated by broadening his chest and shoulders, hardening his face, silently threatening any one who dare to object. His pretend wedding ceremony tonight didn’t have that portion of the ceremony where others were allowed to chime in, no one would have the opportunity to ‘speak now’. Everyone would just have to hold their peace. He also kept a cool pace, letting everyone know he wasn’t ashamed, and he kept Akihito’s eyes on his face, revealing his neck. Asami finally stopped in the center of the room, making eye contact with every peer of his. He gently lifted Akihito’s quivering chin and pressed his lips to the boy’s, slowly this time, possessively. Emotions of all sorts filled the crowds; jealousy, anger, amusement. Only one voice called out amongst the silent. 

“Aki! Akihito! Akiiiii!” ‘Ah, this was the name of the boy Asami had selected’ the crowd whispered amongst themselves. The blonde perked his head up hearing the familiar voice, asking to be set down, and he was allowed that, but Asami didn’t let go of his hand. This simple gesture infuriating many men and women, whom were each promised the stars in the sky from Asami himself. But they mattered not to him. 

Kou was poking his head through the crowds trying to get to his best friend who was clearly starting a riot. 

“Kou!” Akihito’s face lit up as people stepped aside for his friend fumbling through. Asami sneered. Who was this Kou? Akihito felt the mans hand squeeze slightly, realizing the situation could be possibly perceived differently. Kou finally made it front of the two, obviously intoxicated. “Oh, this is my best friend Kou. He actually was the one who got invited and he brought me.” 

Kou raised his eyebrow. “Who is this?” 

Asami smiled mockingly. “I’m simply the man in which this party was thrown for. And this is my home. Did you not know when you were invited?” 

Kou flushed and reared back. “I-I...no, I just met someone, nevermind. That doesn’t matter right now! What matters is you carrying my friend like he was, well, yours! I obviously can’t let him go home with a stranger, I wouldn’t be a good friend.” 

Asami was both pleased, and very very displeased. Proud and happy that his boy had friends who would protect him, (even if they were useless during his actual time of need), but disappointed cause he already expected to be cock deep into Akihito’s body. 

“No, Kou, I-I ..” Akihito was flushing more with each word spoken. “I want to. I like him..” The end of the sentence dwindling off into a whisper, but Akihito turned his body and tucked Asami’s arm around his body; it warmed Asami’s hardened heart, and left Kou bamboozled. Which somehow brought greater happiness to Asami. 

Kou cracked a smile, and winked at his best friend. “Well, what can I say to that? Go on then!” 

This time, Akihito took the lead, walking in the direction they were going, stepping forward; unwavering. It surprised the crime lord, and he was genuinely pleased with this surprise. 

Kirishima stepped in soon after, about to welcome the blonde but instead startling him. He exasperatedly threw his hands up as he stomped into the penthouse. “Why do you have all these men dressed like some type of secret service?!” He said through clenched teeth. Asami just laughed and Kirishima cracked a thin smile. The new young boss would be a interesting one. 

“This is my assistant. And I also require security. I will soon introduce you to Suoh who will take care of your personal safety. But that explanation isn’t for now. I have more important matters in mind.” Akihito furled his eyebrows. Who the fuck did he just get involved with? Asami, Ryuichi, his brain kept repeating his new lovers name, on the verge of remembering something important. 

Blue eyes widened with the impetuous realization. “Oh shit! We studied YOUR business ploys in economics class! You-you OWN Sion Corp! You’re a actual genius!” Akihito started to pout once more. “You didn’t think to tell me that?” 

Asami was first and foremost, interested in the fact they used him as a model for good business in school nowadays. But now was not the time for gloating, but the sentiment of his boy was particularly agitating. “I did indeed say that. I thought ‘purveyor of Sion’ was sufficient, however, what if I’m the owner? Does that make me any different than the man you gave yourself to moments ago? I didn’t think such things would matter to you. I believe you were above such matters.” Asami averted his eyes in disappointment. 

“I’m.. that’s not what I meant..” But then Akihito realized what Asami was actually saying. He had been sought after because of his power, he was incredibly lonely because of his riches. Akihito internally slapped himself for being so inconsiderate. He softened his face. On both tippy toes he grasped the mans face gently with both his hands and pressed their noses gently together in a display of affection. It was so tender Asami was floored, he had never known this type of touch. “You won’t have to be alone again.” Akihito brushed their noses together gently, breath so close each could smell the scent of the sweet, fruity champagne they shared. 

‘I’m sorry.’ 

Asami knew immediately what his boy was trying to say without words, which always meant more to him anyways. Words were nothing but vessels for future action. 

Asami was the one to bring their lips together again, gentle, delicate. 

Words weren’t necessary. Asami led Akihito into his home through massive sliding glass doors. After a set of sleek winding wrought iron stairs,(which honestly Akihito kinda hoped there would be a tiny escalator), they entered into the penthouse. 

Grey wood flooring scaled the massive living area, the walls were still freshly painted and all of the furniture looked like it just came from the show floor. It looked perfect, everything impeccably clean, with little as one smudge mark on the windows. Almost as if it wasn’t lived in. 

“This place if your apartment? It’s....” 

“Huge? Beautiful? Magnificent?” Asami was quiet proud of his living quarters. 

“Empty.” This was disappointing to Asami. Akihito walked around looking at the condo as a whole, and then he took a pristinely folded chair throw, and just tossed it on one of Italian leather couches. With a grin he approved of his own work and spoke. “There.” 

Asami cocked a eyebrow and Kirishima attempted to stifle a laugh successfully. How interesting. Clearing his throat, Kirishima bowed to both of men before mentioning how he should check on the party and then take his leave. Asami nodded his head, Akihito once again bowed back, not quite as low, but still. 

Dainty fingers brushed over, guiding down the marble island in the kitchen. Asami knew to be a perfect gentleman in this time, he passed Akihito without touching him, going straight for the fridge and cabinets. Revealing a bottle of white wine and two stemmed wine glasses. “More wine? It’s almost as if you’re trying to get me to bed.” Akihito giggled and Asami chuckled as he pulled out a wine key. “No! Let me do it!” The youth sprung up and snatched away the opener, nearly knocking over the bottle. Akihito had no clue this bottle was worth well over what he made in a week.

Asami nodded and backed up, allowing the fledgeling his freedom. Akihito looked at the wax seal, and then to the key, then to the bottle again before jerkily turning around. “I-I- don’t...know..how.” Cute littlest eyebrows scrunched together in thought and he shamefully thrust the bottle and key at the older man watching with great amusement. 

Asami was never one to belittle; teach and they will learn was more his style. Extending his arm he lifted Akihito’s downcast face before taking the bottle to the counter. “Watch me Akihito. I will have you do this soon enough for guests.” Before Akihito could much respond, Asami used his thumb to reveal a tiny serrated knife in the side of the tool. Gently and skillfully, he used it to cut the wax seal at the top of the bottle revealing the cork. Akihito by then was watching intently and scrupulously, taking mental notes. “Then we take the twirly thing,” Asami had inserted the pointed spiral in the cork using his strength to push in farther. “And once it’s in, we flip this piece here,” a side metal piece flipped down grasping the lip of the bottle and in once fluid motion using physics Asami corked the bottle, a little pop was heard with the release of pressure. “Voila.” Akihito gasped a little. These cute gestures were driving Asami crazy. Asami proceeded to teach him how to pour properly and that red wines and white wines were very different.

Putting the glass to his lips Akihito poured the wine into his mouth, careful to use the stem. He promptly stuck his tongue out. “Blehhhh, it’s so... I don’t know the word, dry? It’s not sweet!” 

Asami laughed at his disgusted face. “Only some wine is very sweet, those are called dolce wines. This wine is a medium blend. It’s perfect to my tastes, but it does take a while to adjust to.” Akihito took another sip, and with a disgusted face he pretended to like it. Asami grinned as Akihito attempted to drink it as if he enjoyed it. “I probably have some dolce hidden away somewhere If you would prefer tha-“ 

“No!...no. I’ll drink this.” Akihito tipped it back and drank the whole glass in a few seconds, trying to prove himself. Asami tried to stop him, considering that he had several drinks and some drugs, and this wine was 12.4% abv. But it was far too late. Quickly he prepared a glass of water for the boy, urging him to drink. Akihito accepted eagerly, his cheeks flushing as the glass of wine finally brought him from tipsy to drunk. Asami felt responsible. 

“Do you feel okay honey? Do you feel like you wanna lay down?” Hands rubbed the youths shoulders, trying to coax him to the bed. Akihito jutted out his lower lip. 

Akihito stepped away from his worried lover, standing directly under the crystal chandelier in the center of the room. “You know, everyone’s been tellin’ me what to do tonight, I was made to come here, and then... you showed up.” Biting his lip, the youth slipped off his shirt, his blush extending down his chest, he continued. “You told me you’d fuck me till I couldn’t want anyone else. Y-you promised.” Dainty hands slipped off shoes and socks, then fumbled with pants and finally slipping off his undergarments. Akihito stood, entirely naked in the middle of the room, the crystal reflecting lights off his skin and covering the youth in a thousand light rays. Knuckles white from strain, Asami clenched his jaw and grasped the counter with all his strength. The seam of his slacks, could barely hold his growth. 

“Im tired! I’m tired of being told what to do! So I’m gonna tell you what to do.” Tiny steps, and Akihito sashayed to the man, accentuating his hips with every step, his confidence directly correlated to his drunkenness. With a single hand he took Asami’s tie and gently caressed it before yanking, hard. Pulling the mans head down to meet his eyes, furious and lusty. “You are gonna keep your promise and fuck me.” 

Akihito couldn’t tell if it was desire or rage, but in reality it was probably a volatile blend that sent Asami spiraling. Even Asami himself knew that he was losing his grips, being tippled over the edge. Poking the dragon, one might say. 

Akihito was scared for a moment, but only a moment, when Asami’s hand found its way around the youths neck, but it didn’t squeeze down on his wind pipe. Asami had a trained hand and knew not to push on the throat, rather than the sides, simply slowing down the oxygen, not wanting to actually harm. Their eyes met, and even through the depths of lust, Akihito felt calm once he looked upon his face. Asami grinned and by the throat he pulled the boy to him, pressing their bodies together. Using his other hand he undid and slid off his neck tie, he let go of Akihito’s neck and with that came a whimper. Asami grinned and wrapped his arms around the boy, reaching behind him, distracting him with kisses to the throat. Knotting the tie around the blondes dainty wrists, he effectively bound his hands. “Fuck, is a weak word, darling. I’m going to consume you, body and soul, eat you whole. You’ll never go a day without thinking of me, or this night, or the nights to come. I’m a good man, I was going to allow you to be treated gently. Sweetly, I was going to deflower you.” Every word ended shortly, staccato, like a man straining to keep his sanity. “Tonight you’ve... enticed me. Stirred me, and you may regret that. In the future we can decide a word, for when you can’t continue. But tonight, I don’t believe there will be one. So, I give you one last chance to back out. Will you choose to bed me?” 

Akihito stammered, his body felt prickly, like every nerve in his body was being stimulated. The fire in his belly required this man, he could just feel it. A slap to his bare ass made this all more apparent. “I would be hasty honey, lest I make your decision for you.” 

“Please.” 

Heat culminating finally released between them, Akihito could hardly notice the pain when he was thrown into drywall. Dropping to his knees, who knew if it was in awe or what, Asami pressed the sweetest kisses into his tummy, doing just as he said. Each kiss was like a flood gate opening emotions for Akihito, perhaps it was the intimate moment of the serotonin running through his brain but he started to cry, tears slipping down like morning dew. Sadness itself was miles away, he cried due to the sheer passion they were sharing. Asami toyed at first with Akihito’s member though he needed not, as they were both feverish and ready. Eyes snapped wide open as the older man placed his lips on Akihito’s manhood. Gargled words and animalistic noises were the only feelings he could convey, however it’s all they needed. Shivering, Akihito lost all the strength in his legs sliding down the wall, but Asami refused to concede defeat, using his massive arms, he hooked the boy’s legs around his shoulders and held him up by his waist and the wall at his back to balance him, but couldn’t stop eating the youth alive. The sounds were all too enticing to his ears, plus he tasted so sweet, like a fruit ripe for the picking. 

Akihito’s mind struggled to keep up, all the release of pleasurable hormones kept his eyes teary and his body in rapture. The immeasurable heat in his belly was multiplying, quickly becoming too intense. Akihito’s mind felt like nothing but a black sky with colors being washed over the stars, he was pushed to the edge swiftly, Asami thrilled for his treat. He came. The fire was only just quelled and yet, it didn’t not go away, and was indeed driving Akihito crazy. “Plea-se..” Hoarse but coated in desire; it was just what Asami wanted to hear. In one swooping motion, Asami picked up both himself and his overwhelmed lover, and hastily made it the bedroom. Asami couldn’t have cared less where he took the blonde at this point, but he knew the bed would be the most comfortable. 

Asami was about to touch the blondes manhood again, as to ready him, but a grin took his face when he realized that was not needed; he was already hard again. “Honey, you do know how I’m going to do this right?” 

Akihito nodded. 

“It might hurt for a little, but I’m going to be careful and by the end I promise, you’ll feel so good, you’ll cry.” Akihito shivered, as his lover made more dirty promises. 

Asami put a firm pillow in the middle of the bed and had Akihito lay on it face down, the pillow right beneath his hips, forcing his ass to jut up. Asami started first with the most important rule; lube, copious amounts of it. He happened to have bottles and jars stored in his bedroom, but with Akihito he might put one in every room, as the youth tempted him to want him everywhere. He warmed up the gel before using his pointer finger to apply down his taint, Akihito jumped a tad but tried to stay still, trusting the man. And not for naught, Asami was gentle. Taking his time, massaging with his knuckle and fingers, loosening the sphincter, gently trailing his fingers along his curves. Akihito had relaxed into the bed immensely, finding himself occasionally nodding off. He was entirely aware when Asami entered. It felt odd, and squishy. One finger at first, and due to his diligence, his middle finger sunk in with the upmost ease, Akihito’s body almost pulling him in.

Lungs hitched and Akihito felt like breathing was impossible, his body searing with each gentle pump, in and out. The pain was negligible. Asami saw it fit to add another finger, scissoring them and working hard for both of them. Akihito still couldn’t exactly say it hurt, more like this overwhelming feeling of being so full, it was a unique sensation. Whether he liked it or not was also up for debate in his mind. Akihito felt like he could grow to like it, however. 

Asami was a man on a mission; he knew how to make anal sex extremely comfortable and even better, extremely pleasurable. And for men, that meant a spongey bundle of nerves called the prostate. Most young men who lay by his side, hardly ever even knew the kind of pleasure they experience with this secret organ. Asami was the master of finding this spot and turning them into puddles of mess on the floor. This also applied to the angel under his touch. 

Fingers brushed a tiny bit of muscles and Akihito spasmed, his body tensing up. Asami grinned. Bingo. Asami used his long reach to wrap around and boy’s waist, he palmed the boy’s cute cock, and then pressed directly into the male g-spot. Akihito screamed and began to shiver as his whole body was wracking with pleasure, all ideas of not enjoying it were thrown to the wind. He tried to cover himself instinctively, but his hands were still tightly bound. Asami could feel his chest and his crotch tighten. He really needed to speed up this process, Akihito wasn’t making it easy to hold back. So he plundered this spot, and full on jerked off the blonde till tears came from his eyes and his body couldn’t keep up. A third finger slipped in completely unnoticed. A few more moments of this preparation, and Asami deemed Akihito ready for the real deal. 

Asami flipped the still heaving Akihito over, having him lay on his back as he massaged circles into his thighs. “You’ve been such a good boy, baby. You took all my fingers, it’s time for your treat. I promised you after all.” 

Akihito’s body burned, he remembered the kindling flame from much earlier in the night, and it couldn’t even begin to compare. His insides felt incinerated, burned with this mans touch. His mind felt entirely open, and he didn’t want to stop, ever. Quickly, Asami undid his pants and slipped them down revealing his self. Akihito gasped a little. It was too big! He wouldn’t be able to do it. 

Asami was a good dom, knowing how to detect feelings from ever silent partners. Akihito was gawking and he was definitely feeling apprehension. Asami knew that a distraction was in order, so he lifted the youths legs and had him wrap them around his back for leverage. Asami spoke sweetly, gently rubbing his fears away with manicured hands. 

“Look at me.” Akihito immediately responded. Their eyes met, like long lost lovers and not practically strangers. Asami hunched down and gave a chaste kiss to Akihito’s soft lips. And with that he thrust, hard. Akihito screamed into his mouth, not wanting to stop the kiss. 

Asami had warned him. It was his own fault for taunting. But, the girth, the feeling was too much, the pain was the pleasure and he was intoxicated. Akihito convulsed and found himself orgasming once more. Heaving, Asami didn’t even let him come down from his high before slamming in again, and picking up a steady pace. It was the perfect time to thrust in, Akihito’s mind was still high on the oxytocin and his cerebellum hadn’t quite come down. So, like in his life, he capitalized on the opportunity. He thrust good and steady, Akihito’s howls certainly could be heard by the party guests. 

Asami clenched his teeth. This was what a virgin was like? Akihito’s teary face and his loss of inhibitions drove the man crazy, the blondes face flushed and glowing. He was going to cum. But Akihito would be first. Taking his cock in hand, Asami pumped him into bliss again. Akihito clenched his body and thought he saw stars, and he came once again, covering both of their bodies. Asami grunted at the tightness around him, and using Akihito’s waist, he pushed in as deep as he could and ejaculated. 

Asami due to sheer willpower managed not to collapse into his lover and instead chose to clean them both up before sweet aftercare. They kissed and cuddled, an act Asami had really never done. With Akihito, it wasn’t so bad, almost therapeutic. Each of them sat, warm and silent in the golden afterglow. Akihito finally felt calm, his body finally cool. His fingers trailed down his lovers chest, tracing shapes and words into his skin. It was fantastic. 

In each other’s arms they stayed. Enjoying the warmth of each other before they nursed their stamina back to life. They would continue to dip their feet into the pools of pleasure for the rest of the night. 

Akihito looked up into Asami’s satiated face and gently touched his cheek. 

“Oh, happy birthday Ryuichi.”


End file.
